


I Love You, But You're An Idiot

by dnvrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), F/M, you have to read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnvrs/pseuds/dnvrs
Summary: Scott has a little surprise planned- but will it actually go to plan?





	I Love You, But You're An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> the original format of this is different, and i'm too lazy to add it in here. :)

Scott sighed as he walked up the stairs up to his home- actually, he tripped up the stairs up to his home.  
"Shoot!" He exclaimed as he made sure everything was still in his pockets, including a pack of cards.. And a little box.  
Scott had just gotten back from a meeting with the Avengers. It actually went pretty well.  
Scott breathed in deeply as he slowly stood up, making sure not to trip again. He rummaged around in his pockets, trying to find his keys. Thankfully he did.  
If he didn't.. Plan B was to shrink and go through the keyhole.  
Now, as Scott went to put the key in the keyhole, the door opened, barely missing his face and then he stumbled back, which, of course, made him fall down the stairs.  
"Scott! Oh my- Scott!" A familiar voice said, and Scott managed to see a hand go up, probably to cover their mouth to muffle laughs and hide a smile.  
"Hey..." Scott said as he tried to act cool.  
"Scott, let me help you- Actually, you're not stopping me." The person said as they carefully made their way down to him.  
"It's okay, really- Actually- Yeah- I could use the help, thanks, Hope." Scott chuckled as Hope rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. She held her hand out, which Scott gladly took.  
Hope pulled Scott up, but, since it was Scott, he obviously wasn't ready and slammed into Hope, making them fall back on the stairs, laughing. Somehow Hope had landed on top of Scott.  
Luckily, Cassie had been recording this. She wanted to get videos of Scott falling, and she happened to have kept filming.  
Smart choice, Cassie.  
"Well- That-" Hope started to say but was interrupted as Scott wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
"Scott!" Hope smiled as she moved slightly. "What?" He replied, a smile on his face.  
Hope gave up trying to get out of the hug and just kissed his cheek, as if to say 'You win'.  
"They're cute together." Cassie said from behind the phone, a small smile coming to her face.  
"Anyways- Uh- Should we head inside? I have something to ask you." Scott smiled, and Hope nodded, removing her head from Scott's chest, standing up. She held her hand out for Scott, who took it and raised an eyebrow, and Hope just smiled before pulling him up, thankfully not knocking them both over again.  
"We'll resume when we have more content!" Cassie said and stopped the recording.  
Hope and Scott walked inside, hand in hand.  
"So, what would you like to ask me?" Hope asked as she leaned against the wall, still holding one of Scott's hands.  
"Well.. Will you- Miss Van Dyne, accompany me and Miss Cassie out on a picnic to the park to watch the fireworks tonight?" Scott asked a little shy, as he didn't know if she would be one to do that, even though they'd been together for a year- almost two now.  
"Of course!" Hope responded with a bright smile, wrapping her arms around Scott, hugging him tighter than he had hugged her.  
"Good, because I was taking you anyway." Scott chuckled and gently swayed with Hope.  
"Scott- Uhm- We don't really dance much.. But.. Do you think we could?" Hope asked as she gently moved the promise ring Scott had gotten her up and down her middle finger.  
"Well, I can't promise it won't end up in failure, but sure!" Scott replied as he pulled away from the hug and went to the radio (Which was a gift from Maria. Carol was right when she said she was awesome!) and turning it to some 40s sounding dance music.  
Scott held his hand out, "May I have this dance?" To which Hope responded by grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek.  
That made Scott smile.  
As they got into the proper position, they danced along to the music.  
When Cassie came down to make a sandwich, she stopped and pulled out her phone, making sure to record it all.  
"You're an idiot, but I love you." Hope whispered as she put her head on Scott's chest, them both slowing down a bit as they danced.  
"Aw.." Cassie whispered from her spot on the stairs.  
Scott pressed a soft kiss to Hope's head, a smile still on his face, "I know. I love you too. I bet I love you more!"  
And with that, they kept dancing until it was time to go to the park.  
As they walked to the park, they looked up, and Cassie said, "Maybe we'll get to watch the sunset." To which Hope replied, "I hope. They're beautiful." And with that, Scott smiled.  
They eventually found a spot in the grass where they could watch the fireworks, the sunset, plus have a tree to lean on if they wanted.  
Scott turned to Hope, who was watching the sunset. Though they were sitting next to each other, Scott just wanted to hug her tight.  
Then, Scott put an arm around both of his girls. His girlfriend and his daughter.  
Hope let her head fall onto Scott's shoulder as Cassie leaned against the tree.  
They watched the sunset, and pointed out different stars, constellations.  
Eventually, the fireworks started. As Hope and Cassie were watching, Scott was thinking of how he would pull his next move.  
If this went wrong, he would be crushed.  
Scott turned to Cassie and whispered, "I'm about to do something.. And I just wanna ask, can you record it? It's kind of important.." And Cassie nodded in response, pulling her phone out but keeping it hidden.  
Scott turned to Hope and said, "I want to show you something."  
Hope looked confused but nodded, a bit of curiosity on her face.  
Scott gently pulled Hope up, and Cassie pulled her phone out, opening the camera and getting ready to record.  
Scott pulled the box out of his pocket, slowly getting down on one knee, but he dropped the box.  
Luckily, it was closed. He picked it up and carefully opened it.  
"Hope Van Dyne, you are- Well, so many things. You're amazing-" Scott started to say but Hope said, "Yes."  
"I didn't finish-" Scott smiled, and Hope responded, "I don't care. My answer is yes."  
Scott gently put the ring on Hope's finger before standing up and pulling her into an emotional kiss.  
Cassie recorded it all, and yelled, "Hell yeah! Super Dad and Super Mom! Super family!"  
When Scott and Hope eventually pulled away, Hope whispered, "I love you so much, but your still an idiot."  
"I know. And I love you too. So much."  
And they kissed again.


End file.
